Unshown
by Your-Role
Summary: Roy never realized how much he cares for Ed. Until that is, Ed is in a situtation where he's hurt, and needs Roy the most, the one he pretended to hate, to help him. WARNING: EdXRoy Fluff.
1. Stalker

This was a collaboration done by the efforts of four roleplayers on . The roleplayers involved were:

Gold Chocobo (No fan fiction account)

Sailorstar165 (sailorstar165)

Koru Da Fern Princess (Koru Da Fern Princess)

Puppy (no fan fiction account)

This is a Shonen Ai, meaning the most that will happen is fluff.

WARNING: This is a boy x boy fiction! If you do not like please do not read!

Unshown

EdXRoy

Ed sighed, he was sitting through yet another one of Mustang's lectures. It annoyed him, why couldn't Mustang see that he could take care of himself? He didn't need to know every time a killer or whatnot was wandering around. _I can protect myself. I can also protect you...Maybe I should take it as worry so that way it seems like what I dream of..._ He sighed, he then began to day dream about the Colonel actually caring about him. He had a crush on the Colonel for a while, but wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't for a long time. He finally gave in to himself, but he could never admit to Mustang. Because there's no way his dreams would come true,"Roy..." He said out loud dreamily content. Then he snapped back into reality, "YOU BAKA! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF! Stop treating me like a child!" He shouted to cover up his mistake.

Roy sat at his desk. He had just been yelling at the Full Metal Alchemist for being too carefree, when he suddenly burst out in protest like always. "Sure, maybe _some_ times you can take care of yourself, but _most_ of the time you end up with your arm in pieces." Roy stared at Ed's automail arm. How much pain had he gone through? It had to be a lot. Roy didn't even want to begin to think how excruciating it was. "You're only a kid. We adults have to look out for you, no matter how much a pain in the butt you are." Roy leaned back in his office chair. He had noticed that lately Ed had been giving him a different look. Though it was of no matter to him. Why should he care?"Sir," Hawkeye said, setting a small stack of reports on the serial killer that was wandering the streets onto his desk, "Elric _is_ a state alchemist. Perhaps you ought to treat him like one and less like a child. He's grown up quite a bit since he's come here." Unlike Mustang, she did acknowledge the many enemies Edward had faced and beaten and had accepted his mistakes as those anyone could make. After all, she knew a certain flame alchemist who constantly forgot he was absolutely useless in the rain.

Ed stood up,"Exactly what I mean!" He shouted, "I'm going home Al is waiting for me. I don't have time to waste sitting here get lectures by the likes of you!" he said storming out the door, being sure to slam it as hard as he could. He then began to walk down the hall. _Damn. I hate acting like this. But what can I do? It wouldn't make sense if we...it's not right! So I can't do it! I just can't!_ He walked out the front door, turning onto the street.

Roy sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Elric..." He growled. "That kid will be the death of me." He said, still referring Ed as the child he always saw. Roy pulled the stack of papers closer to himself, flipping through them carelessly. "Lt. Hawkeye." He called. "Have you been noticing that look Elric has been giving me?" Looks like Roy actually cared for once. "It looked like Full Metal wanted to say something to me, but couldn't."

Riza had seen it too, but woman's intuition told her not to attempt interpreting it.

"Whatever Elric has to say, I'm sure he'll tell you when he feels like it," she replied vaguely. The way he looked at Roy reminded her of the way the other officers looked at _her_ on her first day here, before they realized she had a gun and knew how to use it. Ed had a crush, and it was obvious to all except Roy, apparently.

Ed, who was now a safe block away, sighed and began to walk more slowly. _I'm not sure why I just keep on thinking about it. Why do I always end up storming out of there? This is why I never am able to be around Roy._ Suddenly, a very cold shiver went up and down his spine. He turned around, looking around. But no one was there. He looked around, and swiftly turned again. He was being watched. He began to walk a little faster down the street, his hands in his pockets. Then as the chills increased his paced increased, the next thing he new he was sprinting home. He ran through the door and slammed it shut.

Al leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He was waiting anxiously for his brother to get home. He looked out the window watching for him. But, his mind started to wander. _I wonder if he is going to be in a good mood today._ Just then he heard the front door slam. "Hi brother." He said softly. He could tell he was upset about something. So he decided to see why he was. "What's wrong?"

Gerard watched from a safe distance as the young blonde teenager ran into the house. _Did he see me? No. He couldn't have. I'm being so careful. _He scratched the back of his head, messing up his slicked back brown hair. Once glancing into the window from far away and seeing Ed's face, he smirked and walked away. " I will have you."

Roy looked up at the blonde woman. He sensed she definitely wasn't telling him everything she knew. He also knew that she had good reason. She always did.

"So what are these papers about?" He asked Riza. "New criminals in central? That's nothing new." The papers stacked on his desk were in a slight mess from him flipping through them before. He gripped them with both hands, picked the stack up, and aligned then by tapping them on the wooden desk.

Before looking up Ed caught his breath, and his composure,"Me? Oh, I'm practicing my sprinting and slamming technique to use against Colonel Bastard!" He said with a confident smile, "Sorry I was a little late. He held me back lecturing me again!" He said, he went into the bedroom and shut the door, flopping onto the bed, _Who was watching me and following me? And why?_ He was much too stubborn to tell anyone about how it kind of scared him, so he kept it to himself. _Maybe I was imagining it._

"But this one's a big problem," she said, gesturing to the murderer's MO. " He targets children, especially those around Edward's age, but isn't picky about looks. So far, he's attacked mostly girls, but his last victim was a boy." She reached over Roy's hand and pulled a photo out of the file. The subject was a dead blond boy, eyes wide, his throat slit. "He takes advantage of them, then slaughters them." She paused to compose herself. "I fear for Edward's safety..."

Roy glanced at the picture. He wanted to look away from the horror, but he was a soldier. Things like that should never phase him. The boy in the picture did look around Ed's age, if not a little younger. The difference between them though, was that Ed was a state alchemist.

"Were you not the one who said I should start treating Full Metal like an adult? I'm sure he'll handle it on his own, like every other time." In the back of Roy's mind, he shuttered. If Ed was competent enough to deal with the serial killer, he could be killed. "On second thought. I will cover him until this murderer is caught." Roy gathered the papers and stood up from his desk. "The government doesn't need to loose one of it's dogs." A crackle of thunder sounded from the window behind the large desk. The rain was starting. Riza Hawkeye sighed. "I know what I said, but that was for Edward's benefit. He should be treated as an adult and not as a child. Besides, you're a perfectly capable adult, but you have me and the others as back up in case anything goes wrong. Perhaps you should offer Edward some "back up" for the assignment of finding this serial killer and not a babysitter to keep him away. The wording of orders makes all the difference for Edward, and if you make him believe he's free to do as he wants with someone we trust's help, he's less likely to run recklessly into a fight."The thunder drew Riza's attention. "Certainly that person has to be someone other than you, sir." She smiled. "Shall I escort you home and then check on the Elric boys?"

Roy growled at the apparent rain. Sure his alchemy was one of the best, but he was completely useless in the rain. He couldn't give Ed backup even if he tried in this sort of weather. He stalked past Riza, clearly in a bad mood again.

"Let's go." He grabbed his trench coat from the coat rack and stood at the doorway, waiting for Riza to follow him.

Riza grabbed her own coat and led the way down to the parking lot. She drove Mustang home herself, since she would need the car to go stop by the Elric's.

"So, sir, what should I say to Edward, other than you were worried about him?"

"I am not worried. I'm just making sure we have all the people we can get on our side. I don't need anyone dying." Roy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The moisture in the air made him uneasy. Not that he was confident in his own physical abilities, it just felt nice to know he could burn someone to ash if need be.

"Don't get any ideas about me caring for the kid." There he went again, with calling Ed a child.

Riza sighed and they pulled up to Roy's place. "Don't go after that killer until the rain stops," she warned. "I'll go check on Edward and Alphonse. Good night, colonel."

"Good Night, lt. Hawkeye." Roy exited the car, nodding to Riza as she drove off. He stood on his small walkway to his front door until the car was out of sight. He sighed deeply, relieved to be away from everyone. "Now this criminal..." Roy walked to his door. He wanted to go after the murderer, but the rain kept him from doing so. For the time being he would stay at home and look over the file, looking for any clue as to how to find the man."This is going to be a long night." He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose to get rid of the headache that had formed due to the whole situation. "A very long night." He said again, walking through his front door and locking it behind him.

It didn't take long to reach the Elric's place. With the rain, nobody was on the streets to get in her way. She got out of the car and made sure it was locked. Without anybody about, it was the perfect kind of day to steal a walked up the steps, instantly soaked by the rain, but waited patiently at the front door after she'd knocked a few times. Even if Edward was asleep, Alphonse would still be awake.

Al decided not to go after Ed immediately. He would wait until he cooled down a little bit. He knew he wasn't just trying 'techniques' as he put it. He could almost always tell when Ed was lying to him. He sighed and looked out the window. It was now raining outside. "Hmm seems to fit the mood doesn't it." He thought aloud to himself. _I wonder what happened with Ed and the Colonel today. They must have gotten into a fight. Not surprising._ He rested his hand on his chin and continued looking out the window. After a bit he heard a knock at the door. He didn't know if Ed was asleep or not so he decided to go see who it was. He opened the door slowly to find Riza at the door."Hi. What brings you here so late?" He asked opening the door for her to come in.

"I was worried about Edward doing something stupid. The colonel really ruffled his feathers this time. I'm also supposed to pass along a job from Mustang. Is he here?" Riza peered around him and saw Edward. "He's decided to give you a chance to prove you've grown up," she added for his benefit.

Gerard was walking in the shadows of the street sidewalks when a car passed him with speed and splashed a huge puddle of water his way. He saw the person in the car, a blonde with a government get up. The car was heading to the place he just came the government caught up to him? have they noticed he was the one committing such sins?

"This is not good." He said shakily. "Not good at al." He turned his body around, getting drenched because of the rain, and walked back to the house he had been watching before. "My little alchemist will only be mine. If I can't have him, no one can." Water dripped from his hair and ran down his pale face.

Ed was alone for a long time until Hawkeye had peeked in. He rolled onto his back, his head facing towards, his view upside down,"Don't tell me it's going through freaking paperwork. That's something I could go without!" He said acting normal, although he still couldn't get the fact that he was being watched off of his mind.

"Actually," Hawkeye said, "he wants you to go after the serial killer that's targeting people in this town. He'll give you another state alchemist as back up, but it hasn't been decided who yet."

Gerard walked through the rain. He managed to get back to the house he was watching earlier that night. As he suspected the car was parked right out front. Standing outside the window, looking inside, Gerard saw the suit of armor."What is that? Like a body guard to the boy? He's always around watching this house. Though he isn't always with him." Gerard scratched at his scruffy beard. His target was no where n sight. Maybe in a back room? Gerard looked for a safe path to go around the house. Finding his way, he followed it until he made it to a window. A window leading into Ed's room. He watched through it, heart racing at the sight of the boy.

Ed perked up just a little bit,"That's a little surprising. But, no need for back-up. Besides, I end up investigating happenings without the Colonel's permission anyhow, this will be a piece of cake!" He said sitting up, he stretched a little. _I have no idea how I'm going to do this. Maybe it'll get my mind...off of..._ He suddenly felt the chills again, _Again?_ But when he looked around and found nothing. He kept it to himself silently, he was too stubborn to tell anyone else.

Gerard ducked down beneath the windows edge, just when Ed was watching around the room. Gerard's heart raced. All was going like all the times before. Ed sensed he was there, yet did not see him. Gerard loved that feeling of power he had over all his victims. The sense of fear excited him to no end.

Roy felt sticky due to the humidity in the air. He took of his special gloves and set them down on his kitchen table. It was dark out, and pouring down rain. Perfect conditions for the serial killer. Ever since Riza gave him the file with all the information on the murders, Roy felt more antsy that he was in no condition to fight with his alchemy.

"Damn this rain." He cursed the weather. Once again, he looked at the picture of the slain boy. "He favors blondes." Thoughts swirled in his head.

"Sir, perhaps you should take some back up," Riza said, inwardly sighing. "This serial killer targets people your age group and knows how to lure people away from the crowd. We believe he studies his targets for quite some time and knows exactly how to deal with them. I think everyone would feel much better if you had some help, even if you don't need it."But it seemed Edward ignored her. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

Ed turned towards her scratching the back of his head,"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just a little tired. No need for back up, erm, talk to you tomorrow, err, bye!" He said entering his bedroom. The chills lifted a little, but he knew they would probably return, he sat on the bed, figuring it had to be a stalker or something.

Riza frowned. Something wasn't right, but while she could question Ed, there was no point. He wouldn't listen anyway.

"Then good night, sir." As she passed Alphonse in the hall, she said, "Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Then she left and went home.

Meanwhile, Roy was back at his house, trying to find something to eat, but failing. His eyes wandered back to the file sitting on his table. The time reference for the killer was almost precise. Although he didn't know how long the victims were stalked, since none of them showed up alive to tell, he did know when they were kidnapped and how long they were held until kidnapping happen every two months. Usually in the middle of the second month, the kidnapping took place, and near the end, the murder. Leaving Roy to believe that the stalker watched his victim for a good month and a half. _When did Full Metal start acting strange?_ Roy asked himself if Ed had any change over the past month or so. Roy damned himself for not paying attention._ There was that weird look he was giving me._ That was enough for Roy to disregard eating, grab his gloves and the file off the table, and head out the door. He was on his way to the Elric's place. The rain ceased to stop pouring down as he ran towards his destination.

Ed shut his bedroom door, and changed into some shorts and a tank top. He pulled out his hair tie, tossing it recklessly on the nightstand. He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to sleep, because he knew someone was watching him. At the same time, he was really tired. It didn't take him long to accidentally drift off.

Gerard watched in amusement as the young boy changed his clothes and let his hair loose. The way he looked afterwards was all too tempting.

"Why must he torment me?" Gerard asked, face practically pressed against the window. "Why can't I just nab him now? I could if this window was open. All I have to do is wait until he's asleep." The thoughts bloomed in his head as a wide, creepy grin spread across his face. He placed a hand on the glass window pane.

Roy got to the Elric house within the hour. He was drenched by the time he was standing at their front door. In the mud slicked pavement before the house he saw Riza's tire tracks and two sets of foot prints. _Two?_ He thought it was odd. Not even knocking first, he burst into the home seeing that the door was not locked.

Al opened the bedroom door to check on Ed, who was in bed asleep. He laid a blanket over him and disappeared into his room, shutting Ed's with a soft click.

"Freeze," Riza hissed, pointing the gun directly at the back of the stalker's head. She'd only pretended to go home. She'd parked the car down the street and walked back with her gun at the ready.

"What are you doing here?" She had a feeling that this was the serial killer and it sickened her. _So he really was stalking Edward..._ she thought, not moving. She'd seen Roy but hadn't had time to signal him. She figured he'd be here soon anyway.

Gerard stiffened at the gun pointing at his head.

"What are you-" He tried turning around to see who was pointing said weapon at him, although he had a good idea it was the military woman. "This is a misunderstanding, really." He said, trying to persuade Riza, to no avail.

Riza frowned. A misunderstanding? Did he really expect her to believe that. "You're under arrest." The gun still pointed at him, her finger on the trigger, Riza reached for her handcuffs.

Gerard flipped around quick one he felt the cuffs tap on his wrist. He knocked the gun out of her hand, her grip was loose. The gun flew up into the air and hit the ground in the wrong way. As Gerard ran off the gun shot out and grazed his arm, enough to cause him to loose a substantial amount of blood. The loud shot rang in his ears as he got away.

"Damn it." He swore at the pain and the loss of his view of Edward.

The lieutenant stumbled back as the gun fired, but thankfully she wasn't the one hit. Surprisingly, it actually hit the target, leaving him trailing blood after him as he ran off. She stood and picked up her gun, still in a little shock.

Ed bolted awake as he heard gun shot. He peeked through the window and saw Riza,"Err...Lieutenant If you're trying to kill me you have bad aim." He said with a nervous laugh.

Roy heard the shot and ran quickly into Ed's room.

"What's going on? What was that shot?" His heart was pounding. He was afraid that the killer had made his way to Edward, and that he was too late. But when he saw Ed sitting by his window looking out at Riza, his nerves calmed down.

Riza took a deep breath, then turned toward Ed and Roy, her face composed and serious.

"The serial killer. He was here. I think he was stalking Edward," she explained. "I thought I saw someone when I was here and then snuck up on him. The ass knocked the gun out of my hand, and it went off." She pointed at the blood trail. "The bullet grazed him, but I'm not sure how badly."

Ed looked at Riza blinking,"Oh a stalker is all? Man you had me scared," Ed said laughing, "If that's all I'm going to sleep." He shut the window and laid back in his bed. The truth was, he knew there was one, and this confirmed it. Now he needed to be alone, so he could take down this stalker himself, he didn't want others to be involved. He was the target, so he was going to take the stalker down.

"Wait! Edward!" But the window was already closed. _I hope he knows what he's doing._ She went back to her car and drove back. She'd sit outside and keep an eye on things, even if Ed would be angry with her, and with Alphonse and Roy nearby, the serial killer shouldn't be able to kidnap Ed.

Al jumped when he heard the gunshot. He went by Riza when it happened, and tried to make sure she wasn't hurt. Once he was sure he went into Ed's room for a moment. When Ed was fine he turned,"I'm just glad everything is okay. I'll get you a coffee Colonel." He said going into the kitchen to make some.

Roy leaned on the doorway.

"How can you take on a stalker when you don't even realize I'm in the room with you." Roy said at Ed's clear obliviousness. He stared at Ed for a long time, seeing that his expression looked tired. " You've known about this guy stalking you, haven't you?" Roy walked into the room.

Ed was surprised, though he didn't show it. Honestly, he hadn't noticed Roy enter in at all. That was mainly because he had a lot on his mind, however. Ed turned over onto his belly and looked up at Roy, "Yeah. I've dealt with plenty of them. Including you." He said, when really he wanted to tell Roy how the stalker kind of worried him. Like, there was just this **feeling** about him that scared him. But, being stubborn of course he didn't.

Roy nodded towards Al, thanking him for the soon to come cup of coffee. He then turned to Ed, a growled rumbling from his chest.

"Listen kid-" he caught himself. Riza told him to see Ed as a full fledged adult. "-erm. I mean, listen Edward." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm no stalker. I'm just trying the keep you safe from this stalker. He's killed many _kids _in the past few months. Most of which being blonde. He also," Roy had a hard time saying it, since Ed was the new target. He didn't want to think that it could happen to him. "plays around with his victims..."

Ed sighed very loudly,"What do you think I am a girl! Anyone gets close to me I'll sock them in the face!" He retorted really annoyed and tired. _At least I know now that he does actually care._ He buried his face into his pillow. Once concealed he let a soft blush come over his face, which he quickly forced to fade, there was no way he could show anyone or anything,"Look. I can take care of myself," He said turning his head to his side, "I've always had to. I can deal with things."

_Damn this kid._ Roy hissed. "Fine then. But next time some guy is standing by your window, practically breathing on the glass, don't have someone else take care of business for you, since you want to handle it on your own." He scoffed, pacing over to Ed's bed and leaning down to his ear. " Got it Full Metal?" Roy pulled back running his hand through his black hair. The boys face still in his pillow."The guy has been shot, so he shouldn't be coming around for a while." His tone softened. "Even if you want to deal with this by yourself, you still have to report each incident to me." Roy made sure to mention that to Ed just so he knew he was safe at all sighed again,"I knew he was there. I was trying to lure him closer. But you had to ruin it." he said, which was surprisingly true. He got up, and left the room. Leaving Mustang there awkwardly, he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house. He began to walk the night streets alone. _Roy, you aren't that smart. I doubt the stalker would give up so easily. If I can lure him out I can take care of him and not worry about it anymore._ He continued to walk. After a few minutes of walking it began to pour.

"Damn that kid." Roy cursed, storming out the room. "I'm leaving Alphonse. Your brother ran off. He's wasting my time." Roy hoped the suit of armor heard and he stomped out of the small house into the rain. He saw lt. Hawkeye's car not to far down the street.

"Good. At least I don't have to walk home in this weather." He walked up to the car, tapping on the glass window, waiting for Riza to unlock the clutched his arm tightly. Blood was dripping from the wound the bullet inflicted. Good thing it was only a stray shot. If he had been shot at straight on, he would be a goner. The military woman's grip wasn't that tight due to the rain pouring. But also due to the rain, his wound refused to stop bleeding. His clenched his teeth walking down the back streets, making sure to stay away from everyone. His pace was slow, but steady. His target was quite hard to achieve this time. He was constantly taken care of by military dogs. This wasn't going to be easy. Or so he thought. Just then he saw the blonde boy walking down the street not far behind him.

Ed then walked down an alleyway that lead into the older part of central. The older part had very narrow streets, therefore cars weren't able to go down it. Not to mention it was almost completely deserted. He didn't want anyone innocent to get hurt in the fight, so he picked a proper location. _Okay, so I have the advantage because I'm not wounded. So I guess I'll use close-combat attacks. Hopefully I can take him down before Roy arrives. The reason I have to get rid of this guy is for two reasons. A, he's freaking me out and I'm getting annoyed at him. B, ever since he showed up Roy hasn't smiled lately at all. I miss that stupid smirk._ After walking a long distance into the old part of central, he turned and stared ahead of him. Only one night lamp lit a tiny part of the street,"I know your there. So, instead of hiding why don't you come out! Ever since you showed up the military is up my ass! No one will leave me alone! So I'll have to kick yours!" Ed shouted confident. He was always too cocky when it came to fighting.

Gerard smiled happily at the blonde boy standing underneath the street lamps light.

"Up your ass? Hmmm. What a nice choice of words." If there was a higher level than creeper, Gerard had just hit it. He stepped out from the darkness that the street had made for him and stared deep into Ed's eyes. He was only meters as his prey wanted a fight, he would give him one. He would be glad to force the boy down and hear his struggling voice. "Bring it on, my little blondie." He laughed, still clutching his bloodied arm.

Ed clapped his hands together, and made a long spear from the brick street below him. Taking it in both hands he ran towards the stalker and leaped above him. He then swung it downwards, hoping to hit his enemy,"RAAHHH!"

Riza's eyes followed Ed as he walked out of the house and was about to follow him when Roy tapped on the window. It was raining again, and Riza cursed. She flung open the door.

"Colonel? Where on Earth is Edward going?" she demanded. She looked at where Edward had disappeared in the rain down the street. "Sir, we need to follow Edward, even if you're useless in this weather."

"I am not useless." He growled. "I do have other means of fighting." He took a seat in the car, shaking the water from his hair like a dog. "Drive. Knowing Edward, he's probably doing something stupid."Gerard had some experience fighting, but not much. He managed to evade the attack by mere inches. His arm stung at the movement. The rain wasn't making it an easy for him also. His boots slid on the pavement, but he regained traction, lunging after Ed, grabbing his arm, and wrenching it behind his back brought his mouth close to Ed's ear.

"Give up now and I promise it won't hurt as much." He twisted Ed's arm, making sure he hadn't grabbed the automail. What he felt in his grasp was flesh.

Riza nodded and drove as fast as was safe in this weather after Ed. She quickly caught up and spotted him heading into the older part of town where cars couldn't maneuver easily.

"Damn." She pulled off to the side of the rode and flung open her door, gun at the ready. "Sir, we have to hurry."But by the time they got to the entrance of Old Central, they'd lost track of Edward, and the rain had washed away the blood he'd been following. "Sir, we need to find him. He may be an adult, but even I couldn't take this guy alone." The motherly instincts she didn't know she even had were kicking in, and she was worried sick now.

When Ed swung it down and missed he became a little frustrated. Then, as he was attacked it added to his frustration,"Damn it!" He shouted in pain/frustration. He thought about pulling out a piece of chalk to draw an alchemy circle on the ground. _Damn it it's raining, there's not way it'll keep it's form long enough._ When the stalker whispered in his ear, he shivered and noticed the spear lying a few inches beside him. He inched his automail arm towards it. _Just...a little...more...gotcha!_ He thought as he wrapped his fingers around the spear,"Take this!" He shouted as he swung the spear backward towards the stalker's head.

Roy opened his own door, pulling out a hand gun from inside his coat. His gloves were useless in the pouring rain, but at least he had some gun power.

"Let's go Hawkeye." He ordered, leading the way down the dark alley ways. "Ed had to have made his way down one of these streets." He was worried, as much as Riza was. His pace picked up, running through large puddles of water.

"Shoot the bastard when you see him. " Roy didn't care if the case file said wanted ALIVE. This man was after Ed, he didn't deserve to saw the spear coming for his face. He ducked down quickly, still keeping his hold on Ed's arm tight. When he moved he twisted Ed's arm to the point where the bone was ready to break. Instead of harming his target before he got to his real goal, he let go loosely and turned the boy to face him. Forcing him against one of the brick walls of a building and holding his chin to keep his face forward.

When Gerard twisted his arm back more he yelped in pain, but it was suddenly gone. Then he was face to face with the stalker. The stalker had a firm hold on him, he looked into the stalker's eyes. They were cold and it made him inwardly shiver. He clenched his teeth,"Stop jerking my chain," He shouted at him, "quit switching up your tactics on me you coward!"

Gerard smirked, he held Ed back firmly with one hand and with his other he grabbed. His golden hair and wrenched his head back against the brick wall, aiming to knock him out. All his other targets were easy. They were too scared to fight back, but for Ed, he had to get the boy to cease all actions before he could take off with him.

The stalker grabbed at his hair and yanked it back, causing Ed's head to smack against the wall. His eyes were wide for a mere moment before his vision blurred heavily,"Damn it..." His vision went black and he felt foreward unconscious.

Reviews are appreciated, expect another chapter or two. (:

Edited by: Gold Chocobo


	2. Retrival

Gerard smiled happily as he managed to knock of Edward. He grabbed both of the both arms and slung him over his shoulder to run off. His arm was stinging at the strain, but he was more than happy to deal with a little pain in return for capturing his next victim. He walked off with Ed into the shadows.

Riza ran down the streets, desperately searching for Edward, just as she knew Mustang was. They needed to find Edward and this serial killer. She didn't want to think what would happen if they missed last, they reached a place with a single street light. Riza rushed forward and knelt to look at the spear laying uselessly on the ground. "This is Edward's work," she said, gesturing to the dragon embellishing the spear. "Only he would think of something like that in a fight."She then stood up and looked around. A patch of blood on the wall caught her eye. "Oh no..." The stain, already washing away, was at the right height for Edward, held up again the wall, to hit his head. It didn't seem to be enough blood for anything life threatening, but if it was a head wound, it was certainly enough to show Edward had been knocked out. "Sir, we have a problem..."

Roy looked around at his surroundings. A fight went on where he was standing. The darkness and rain covered the blood splatters. "He shouldn't have gone off on his own. Even with his brother around he would have had a better chance. " Roy his the brick wall with his fist. He started to stalk off, but Riza stopped him.

"What problem?" He asked, heart pounding.

"Blood." Hawkeye was amazed with how even her voice was. She'd switched in seconds from treating Ed like a friend and child to a victim. It was easier to deal with her job if she viewed them as victims and not like people. "It's too high for Fullmetal to have lifted the killer against the wall. It has to be Elric's. It's not a mortal wound; there's not enough blood. I'd have to guess a head injury with enough force to knock a person unconscious."

Roy walked over to the blood stain that Riza was pointing at. He believed it was Ed's just like Riza had said. "There's no trail of blood anymore." His gloves started to steam in the rain. His alchemy was being fueled by his anger.

Riza noticed and grabbed Roy's arm. "Calm down, Colonel. You'll just burn your hands with your alchemy if you try to use it in this weather." She pulled the gloves off and put them in his pocket-the one without the dry pair waiting for use.

"We'll just have to start searching. Ed's not one to stay out for long." She hoped that she was right, and that he'd regained consciousness and was smart enough not to draw attention while leaving clues for them. Knowing Fullmetal, though, if he'd woken up along the way he'd be throwing a fit and attempting to kick the serial killer's ass."Call Central," she said, referring to the military. "We might need help on this one."Ed was floating in and out of consciousness because of his head wound. He would sometimes see a little ground, and hear heavy breathing. Then he would see nothing for a time. Then the ground beneath him again. He regained consciousness again, but his vision was heavily blurred and he was having trouble thinking straight. _The stalker... ...something._ Ed thought, even having a hard time remembering what happened. He look down at his red coat, there was a slight tear in it. He slowly moved his head, and ripped it off with his teeth, letting the red piece of material fall slowly to the ground. _There..._ He watched it fall to the ground, un-noticed by anyone else. His vision blurred worse and he slipped into unconsciousness yet again.

Roy turned on his feet, heading out of the old part of town where he could find a pay phone. He was still steaming mad. Literally. Even though riza had switched out his gloves for him, he still felt the heat whelming up inside him. Roy found the first payphoen within range and ran towards it. The quicker he got back up, the quicker he could go after the stalker and save turned the corner, walking down and alley way and ending up on another street way. This one even darker than the others. It seemed even more down in the dumps also. Gerard watched to see if anyone was following him or watching him. When he saw no one on the usually homeless infested streets, he turned into a small doorway, carrying Ed over his inside the small room that the doorway led to, he set the blonde boy down on the dirty looking bed.

"I wish for better accommodations for you, but this is what life dealt me." He sighed, feeling bad about what he had taken his target to, but he had no problem kidnapping his target. He stroked Ed's blonde hair from his face and ran his hand down his cheek, onto his neck, and finally moving the red jacket aside and resting a shaky hand on the blondes collar bone. "I got you." He thought quickly. If Ed was to wake up, he would surely fight his way to get away from him. Gerard looked around the room, looking for anything that could bind the boy. He settled on some belts he had owned. He took each one of Ed's arms and bound each one to a separate post. After al, he had been watching Ed for some time, he knew that he was an alchemist and all he had to do was clap his hands together.

Help arrived quickly in the form of Armstrong, Breda, and a dozen or so nameless soldiers.

"Spread out and see if you can find any clues. The bastard kidnapped Edward Elric." There was no time for common courtesies. Edward could be dead any second.

Ed slowly began to regain consciousness. As he was coming to the first thing he could recognize was a musky smell. _Must be a dump._ He thought from under his lids. He then began to feel the air against his skin, it was muggy, not really breathable. _That's fantastic._ His head was pounding like hell, he knew a wound of some sort had to been inflicted. Then, he slowly opened his eyes, his golden orbs having a few issues focusing. It was a really dim room, you could hardly see a thing even after your eyes adjusted. Then, he could already tell he was binded. _Hmmm...I still have some sort of a chance. I can do alchemy with one hand, that is, if I can draw a circle. Let's see...is this made of wood?_ He questioned if so he could probably crave a circle into it. Finally, his vision completely focused to see the creepy face of the stalker. He shivered from it, but clenched his teeth,"Who the hell are you anyways?" He decided to ask, if could possibly buy him some time.

Roy joined in when he saw each of the members of the back up team roll into the area in their cars. Hearing Riza curse made Roy believe she was as determined to catch the sick man as he was.

"Hawkeye. You're with me." He said, trusting her perfect shot rather than his own. "Let's hope this rain stops. When we find him, he's going to be ash." With a dark glare in his eyes, he stalked forward down the street, steam lifting up from the ground as he walked. He remembered patrolling the area when he was a lower rank. The place was nothing but the slums of the city, but there was an area that was particularly garbage infested. As he recalled, he turned the corner, watching his feet so he would trip over trash. On the ground, he saw something red. _Fabric?_ he reached down and picked it up. "Looks like Ed did leave us something to go by."Gerard bit his lip at the boys question. He knew he shouldn't say his name in case Ed got free and then the government workers caught him. Instead he answered Ed's question with a question of his own.

"Why do you care?" He walked up closer to the bed, pulling and object out of his pocket. "You're just going to die anyways." The object in his pocket was none other than a knife. A knife with a sharp edge, though it had been used and blood stained many times. He took a hold of Ed's head and held the knife to his cheek. A wicked grin graced his features.

Ed swallowed an inward gulp, making sure the enemy did not see it. He smirked,"Well, not necessary instantly," Ed decided to get his name and buy time he would have to think in the mind of the stalker. Now, why would a creepy stalker tell me his name. _Let's see. He takes advantage of his victims before killing them right...? Hmmmm..._ That's when it hit him, "I don't need your last name...I just thought it would be great to say...when your fooling around with me is all. I can't beg you to stop without it." He said, hoping that the stalker would tell him to buy more time. Ed then reached one of his metal fingers back, _Now if I can just etch in a circle I can at least move again._

Gerard smirked.

"Smart alick I see. That's why I chose you." Gerard pulled the knife away. He kept it in his hand in case Ed made any moves. "

Name's Gerard. Now scream for me." He plunged the knife down into one of Ed's legs, not sure of which leg he hit. "Scream for me to stop." Gerard then proceeded to lean over top of Ed, placing a kiss on the boys forehead.

"Yes sir!" Hawkeye turned back to the others. "One of you, call Edward's brother Alphonse!" She then followed after the colonel. She noticed the fabric just as Roy did.

"It seems he went this way," she said, gesturing down the street. There were only two ways down this street: the way they'd come and ahead.

"Seems so." Roy checked his surroundings. There were no more signs of Ed being there, but the red piece of cloth was good enough for him. He continued down the puddle covered asphalt as the rain above their heads slowly came to a stop. _Come on Edward. Give us some kind of sign to where you are exactly._

"This way Hawkeye. Keep it sharp." He turned into an even darker part of town.

Hawkeye nodded and searched, inspecting anything that seemed out of place. There weren't any clues. There wasn't anything out of place. Then at last, she saw something was well past midnight, almost one in the morning. Nowhere should there be a window lit, even in this disgusting part of town, but there was one. It was a grungy window and boarded up, but one could just barely make out light on the other side if nothing else.

"Sir," she whispered, gesturing to it and then to be quiet as she placed her ear against the cracks in the could hear sounds of talking. She realized one was the stalker she'd accidentally shot. The other... Edward! She readied her gun and gestured for Mustang to follow her to the seemingly boarded up door. Upon closer inspection, she realized the door wasn't really boarded up, that the nails that would have sealed the entranceway weren't there.

Ed smirked as their was a _clang!_ The stalker had hit his automail leg. At the point in time he managed to etch a circle in the wood. He used it to get his bonds off and create a wooden spear. However, because the stalker had a knife, and the room seemed even darker and dimmer then before, he began to inwardly panic. He started to back up, holding the spear up. Then, he threw it at the stalker. However, he didn't put enough power in the throw and it landed on the ground right at the stalkers feet. Ed was shocked at his own mistake and let his guard down somewhat. _Damn it!_

Gerard reached for the spear that landed right before him at his feet.

"Stupid boy" he smirked, an evil glint. "You're one of those targets that can't be played with. You move around too much." Gerard saw the fear in Ed's golden eyes. He gripped the staff of the spear tightly and aimed towards Ed. He then plunged the blade at the end into Ed's chest, aiming to kill him right there and then. He listened in for the gurgled screams of pain. Those were his favorite.

Roy followed Riza to the apparent boarded up door. He peaked in seeing both the killer and Ed, but not what they were doing. He had had enough of waiting. Since the rain stopped, he jammed his hands in his pocket, bringing his gloves out and yanking them onto his hands. He then proceeded to ram through the door. _Don't let me be too late._ Some of the boards fell to the dirt covered ground.

"Lt. Hawkeye, aim and shoot."

When the spear was plunged into him his eyes were wide and mouth agape of a few moments in a silent plea, then came a scream. Ed took a few steps backwards from the force and his arms wrapped around his chest quickly. Usually stabs didn't bother him. But he had a feeling the stalker had hit something vital, mainly because there was so much blood already. He fell to the floor, luckily landed on his side, so the spear was pushed in more or out. His arms tightly wrapped near the wound, because the air stung it when he removed them. He moved his vision back up to the stalker, now Ed had a huge disadvantage. _Damn it...this isn't good. This doesn't look good at all. I shouldn't have tried this on my own...I'll admit it! I'm scared...someone needs to help me...please...help me..._ Ed's eyes were still wide even when the boards crashed onto the floor. He managed to make out a blurred blue figure,"Roy." He managed to say before blood pushed through his lips and down his chin. He cringed in pain.

Roy's eyes widened.

"Edward!" He yelled, seeing Edward laying on the ground, bleeding profusely. His eyes went from the bleeding boy to the older man. The mans eyes were gleaming with joy.

"You bastard!" Roy said before stalking towards the killer, gloves steaming because of the humidity. He snapped his fingers together, creating a spark, and then an inferno. Flames swirled around, but Roy made sure that none of them hit the already hurt Ed.

Hawkeye rushed in after Roy, saw what was happening, and acted accordingly. She grabbed Roy, threw him back, interrupting his alchemy, raised her gun, and shot the bastard in the leg, making it so the killer couldn't flee nor cause any more trouble for them.

"Colonel! Cauterize Ed's wound! I'll take care of this guy."She walked over and roughly yanked the man's arms behind his back and put them in cuffs just as Armstrong and Breda entered.

"Took you long enough," she commented. "Take care of this guy," she said to Armstrong. "Breda, call an ambulance for Edward."

Roy skidded back when Riza yanked him by the back of his coat. His alchemy ceased. He let Riza take the lead, shooting at the man and cuffing him. his mind went blank for a moment, but then he turned back to Ed. He kneeled down right next to the boot, his knees landing into a puddle of Ed's blood.

"Edward, Can you hear me? I'm going to take this out of you and then it's going to hurt, a lot." He wasn't going to lie. He carefully pushed Ed over his back and applied pressure to his chest.

"Keep with me, Edward." The flame alchemist, quickly and unfortunately painfully yanked the spear out of Ed's chest. He then pressed both hands down on Ed's bleeding chest and began to burn the wound closed. His eyes stung, watering up right at the fought against the cuffs. But when he saw the large man, with equally large muscles, he stopped fighting.

"You're not going to save him. He's done for!" Gerard yelled, referring to Ed. He whipped his head back in laughter. "You haven't seen the last of me!" His graying hair was tossed around. His laughter was still heard as he was dragged out of the muggy room by Armstrong.

Ed could barely make out Roy's voice when he finally came close. It was hard for him to really get what was going on, mainly because of blood-loss. Colors and designs mixed together in the already blurred room. Voices and sounds blended together, so he could barely understand what anyone was saying, almost as if they were speaking another language. Roy had said something to him, but he really couldn't make out what he had said. Not to mention he didn't have the time or energy to try and make out what he was saying. He felt Roy begin to apply pressure on his chest, which was really painful. He clentched his teeth and groaned in pain. At this point he didn't even bother to attempt to cover up his pain. He was too tired to do so. Then, he felt a really sharp pain when the object was removed from his chest. He yelped aloud in pain, his eyes somewhat wide. He was so exhausted, he had lost too much blood. Then, he felt his skin burning, it was on fire. It hurt so much, his hands curled into fists as well as biting his lip hard. His eyes were being to hurt from being open, due to his exhaustion. So he let them fall halfway, then completely.

|.|

Roy sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Many people told him to go home and rest, but he refused. He wasn't leaving until he knew Ed was in the clear. He was bleeding so much. Roy's hands shook as he held them together and leaned his chin on his knuckles.

"Be okay, be okay, be okay." He kept hoping. He never knew he had such desperation for someone to live in his entire life. He usually never cared, but this time it was Edward who was hurt. Ed was different. Roy didn't know why.

Al stood by a window, waiting for the doctors to let visitors see Ed. He was really concerned for his brother. By time he had heard the news and got there he was told Ed was sent to the E.R. To make it worse he overheard the doctors saying he had very serious internal damage. He randomly paced back and forth, sometimes he would sit, other times he would stand. What bothered him is he knew Ed was always reckless in battle, and usually came home with a lot of wounds...but usually he won the fight. From what he had heard, Ed had lost the fight. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Ed when he was fighting the criminal.

"He'll be fine," Riza said, holding out a cup of coffee for the colonel. She nodded to Al, sitting next to them. "See? Al's not worried at all." Of course, he was just sitting quietly and unmoving. If he had a face to make expressions with or seem tired, he would probably look just like Mustang did now. It was really just an excuse to calm him down.

Roy took the coffee cup from Riza.

"Thanks." He took a sip of the hot liquid. He knew he shouldn't have been as worried as he was. Just when he was about to take another sip of his coffee when a doctor came out from the two swing doors. He was holding a pile of clothes, Ed's belongings. He handed them to Alphonse. Then continued on to say that Ed was going to be fine and that he was now able to receive visitors. Roy sighed deeply, relieved at the news.

Al took the clothes and other belongings,"Thank you. For everything." He said calmly, when the doctor walked away he put the stuff in his armor. He then followed a nurse to Ed's room, since he really wanted to see him. Once there, he sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Ed looked a little pale, and had a few things hooked up to him. He wasn't concious at the moment, so he figured he would just wait for him to wake up. After all, Al always stayed with Ed whenever he was in the hospital.

Roy followed Alphonse up to the doorway of Ed's hospital room. He didn't go in though, he stayed right at the doorway, just glancing inside to see Ed on the bed. He just needed to see the boy's face. He turned on his feet, and yawned. He'd come back the next day, but for now he wanted to get home and sleep.

Riza walked silently after Roy, knowing he didn't want to talk right now. Once Roy saw that Edward still alive and breathing, she stepped aside to allow Mustang to walk past.

"Wait at the car, sir," she whispered, not trusting him to drive himself. He was a bad driver, even on good then stepped inside, told Al to call them if Edward's condition changed, then went after Mustang.

Roy nodded towards Riza. He paced out of the waiting room and out of the hospital. The clouds were clearing up in the sky, although it was still dark. At least now he could see the stars and the moon. He spotted Riza's car and splashed through puddles to get to it. Once there' he leaned against the door, thinking over what had happened that night._I should have gotten there faster. _Roy clenched his teeth, to keep from yelling out in frustration. _I could have saved him before he- Gah! Why do I care so much. _He waited for Riza. No matter how much he hated to admit it, maybe he liked Edward a little more than normal.

"It wasn't your fault," Riza stated, opening the car door for Mustang. "Edward wouldn't listen to reason and rushed in on his own." Her face softened. "Let me take you home. You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted." Roy said, taking his seat inside Riza's car. As he drove him back to his home, he leaned his head against the cold glass window. _What time is it anyways? _He checked his alchemist pocket watch. It was already the next day, past midnight, and he had to work the next day. Without even realizing it, Roy dozed off in the car.

|.|.|

The next morning came faster then probably anyone who was there that night wanted. Down at the hospital, things were never really quiet, but it was calmer. Ed was on a constant watch, mainly because of his status, but also because he is a child, and children's conditions tended to change randomly, sometimes for the better, other times for the worse. The nurse came in to change his I.V. and whatnot.

Ed lay there still asleep, resting. The internal damage was a little worse then the outer damage, but he was stable at the moment. He was on a few medications, mainly for the pain. He wasn't close to consciousness, and he wasn't expected to be. He was on a few machines and he also had a breathing tube down his throat. He had some damage to one of his lungs so he needed the extra push for while he was currently unconscious. His skin pigment was still pale at the moment, and he looked exhausted, even in his unconsciousness.

After dropping Mustang off at his house, Riza went home to her own and slept soundly for the rest of the night. When morning came, she drove back to Mustang's house, dragged him to work, then set to doing all the things she usually did, which took up the rest of the lunch break came around, Riza tapped Mustang on the head, for he'd fallen asleep as he usually did while working.

"Sir, it's time for lunch," she stated. "Would you like to check up on Edward?"

Roy grumbled when Riza tapped him. His eye lids fluttered at first, but once Riza said something about Ed they shot open.

"Yeah, let's go." He said quickly, jumping up from his seat, knocking a few things from his desk. Roy rubbed his eyes free of sleep. He didn't get any sleep the night before, he was just to distraught over everything that happened. "Hope he's awake by now." Roy said, wanting to have a talk with Ed. "We can't loose anymore dogs, now can we?" He wanted to cover up the fact that he cared, even though he was sure that Riza would catch on eventually.

Little did Mustang know that Riza had already caught on. "Sir, you ought to just tell him," she said, driving them both to the hospital. "It's so obvious, I'm amazed he hasn't figured it out yet." Of course, Roy was just as clueless when it came to Edward's feelings.

"Tell him what? There's nothing to tell." Roy crossed his arms while sitting in the car. A blush sparked his cheeks slightly.

"I'm just worried I'll get my ass chewed out for not taking care of the kid." Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

Riza actually stopped the car and gave Roy a look. "Sir, you're a moron. He feels the same way, so go tell him or I will for you."

Roy huffed, pulling his arms in close around himself. he didn't like the awkward situation he was in.

"Fine. Just keep driving." Roy kept his eyes staring out the window into the day light. The sun was now shining through the clouds, unlike the heavy down pour the night before.

They reached the hospital soon after their brief and minor argument.

"Sir, you go up and see Edward. I'll stay with the car." She knew Roy wanted to speak to Edward alone. "I need to speak with Alphonse, actually, so could you send him down, too?"

Roy grumbled a 'fine' to Riza. He walked from the car, trudging his feet along. he entered the hospital, getting a large whiff of disinfectant. His nose crinkle. Roy continued down the hall, passing Alphonse who was sitting right by Ed's door, saying

"Hawkeye would like to speak with you. I'll watch Ed." Then he entered the white washed room, witnessing Ed on the bed, hooked up to many machines. He grimaced, but then took a seat by Ed's bed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I think you need to wake up for this." He said smirking. He didn't know if Ed could hear him of not. All Roy heard was the beeping of different machines that were keeping Ed alive.

Al turned to the colonel,"Oh I see. Thanks for telling me," He got up and walked to the door. Once there he turned a little, "Don't expect too much. He hasn't woken up once yet. Knowing my brother, he's probably sleeping in like he does when he can." He then walked down the hallway, then the stairs. He decided taking the elevator had no point, considering he never got tired or whatnot. Once Al was in the parking lot, he found Hawkeye by a military car,"Hi Lt. Hawkeye, how are you?"

Ed wavered in a state of unconscious and consciousness. He kept going in and out of each, but never enough time for him to actually open his eyes. _Hmmm...it's cold._ He said, which in fact he did have some Goosebumps. _...I hear a lot of strange noises..._ He meant the random noises coming from the machines around him. _...and I can hear a few voices..._ He couldn't help but feel really curious, _...I wonder who they are?_ Even with that thought he still didn't want to get up. He couldn't really remember anything at this point, but for some reason he felt like it was a bad idea to wake up. He didn't know why.

Roy sighed.

"What am I kidding myself? You're not going to wake up anytime soon. I wouldn't if I had been stabbed and then burned." A small laugh escaped his lips. "Well I'm not going to say something like 'I care for you a lot.' Unless you awake to hear it." Roy leaned back in the chair and huffed.

"I'm doing fine," Riza said. She felt tired, but she wanted to fine. "How are you holding up? And how's Edward doing?" She just wanted to waste time with Alphonse so that Roy and Edward could talk.

Al smiled at Lt. Hawkeye, "I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I'm not the one laying cooped up in a hospital bed right about now. But, I think brother will be fine. He always is." He said cheerily. He knew Ed well enough to know that he never stayed down to long. He was most likely trying to get as much rest as he possibly could out of his hospital visit.


	3. Thank You

Ed's eyebrows drew together. _That voice won't shut up...it won't let me sleep..._ He turned his head slightly. _Maybe it wants me to get up...but I don't want to listen to it._ He tilted his head the other way, his eye-lids twitching somewhat. He was having a mental battle to if he should try to get up or not. _If I get up I know I'm going to remember something really bad I just know it..._ He drew in and out his eyebrows, _But if I don't the voice won't leave me alone...what if it's someone like Al...what if it's Al worried about me...I can't tell who it is...but if it's Al I have to get up...even though I don't want to._ After the good five minutes of mental arguing, he used some of his energy to open his eyes. They slowly opened, even though the picture he saw was blurred. After a good minute or two of focusing he finally got a somewhat clear picture. He blinked a few times, his eyes observed the room. He was in the hospital. Then it hit him, he had remembered what had happened. He shivered a little, then looked to his side, to see none other then Roy. _Why is he here? Is he here to yell at me? Or is it because he's worried?_ Ed was tired even though he just got up, he found his voice and said a soft,"Hey."

Roy jumped in his seat. He stared straight at Edward, not expecting him to wake up so suddenly.

"Edward..." He said softly, almost affectionately. "Erm.. I mean Full Metal." He puffed out his chest, making sure he seemed less distraught.

"Good that you're up. How are you feeling?" That was a stupid question. Roy was sure Ed felt like crap. He looked like crap, but his golden eyes still gave off that shine that made his heart jump a little.

Ed thought about it for a minute before answering Roy's question. He wanted a smart-ass reply,"Like I was stabbed with a spear," He said weakly, smiling to himself a little, "Why are you here?" He added, he was too tired to sit-up or fight with Roy at this point, so he figured he might as well sit...well _lay_ through whatever he had to say. Ed cringed a little in pain, _Huh...so this is what it feels like to get stabbed with the spears I make. I'll make a note to make them less pointy...and life threatening._

Roy leaned forward again. " I'm here because..." He wanted to say something like he was there because Al had to talk to Riza and he was only there to watch over him. That wasn't what came out of his mouth though. This time he let it slide. He knew that Riza would be mad at him if he didn't say anything within the time he visited Ed.

"I'm here, because you're here, Edward." He said with a soft tone. "Do you know how sick I was to my stomach to see you bleeding to death back there I was worried. I am worried." His gaze shifted, a light pink shade evident on his cheeks.

Ed stared at him for a long, long time. It took him a minute to take in what he had said. Once he took it in he looked at Roy, staring into his dark eyes,"You...were worried?" He asked, a little surprised, but didn't have the energy to show any huge reaction. _Does that mean he cares? I mean like, really cares? But...he always hangs out with all those women...I thought for sure...what if he's just lying? No...Roy wouldn't lie right now, he wouldn't lie about something really serious like this...I hope..._ He decided he had to explain to Roy something,"I'm sorry. I went after him under selfish reasons..." He said weakly.

Roy inwardly slapped himself. Edward showed no reaction to what he said, maybe a slight widening of the eyes, but nothing more.

"Damn straight you were selfish!" He blurted out. After all, he was the superior, and he had to punish Edward somehow.

"Next time I tell you to have backup, I mean it. I don't want you to get killed." Roy reached forward and grabbed one of Ed's pale hands, wires poking from his skin. "You hear me?" He said, staring deep into Ed's golden eyes.

Ed gave him an annoyed yet spacey gaze,"If I could get up right now, I'd leave," He said softly, he cringed in pain for a moment then replied, "I did it because ever since the stupid man began wandering Central you stopped smiling...I wanted to see that stupid damn smirk of yours okay?" He said wanting to raise his voice a little but failing. He looked away blushing,"That's all I wanted. But I miscalculated. No one is perfect."

Roy was taken back. "You like my smirk?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You are an odd kid." Roy stood up from the chair, let out a small laugh, and shook his head.

"Well I have to punish you some way for being stupid and going out on your own." Thoughts ran through his head. "I'll be back." He said, quickly leaving the room to think things over with Riza and Alphonse.

Ed frowned and muttered to himself,"Isn't being stuck in this hospital enough?" He muttered weakly. After Roy had left he decided that he was still tired. Too tired to do much. So he decided that just a short rest wouldn't be too bad, it's not like the hospital wanted him up anyways.

|.|"I see..." Hawkeye looked up at the window that belonged to Ed's room. "Did anyone tell you what actually happened last night?" she asked, trying to by time for Roy to finally blab his feelings.

Al thought about it for a moment. He really didn't know what had happened. No one really told him what was going on. And he couldn't have asked Ed because he was still unconscious when he left his room."Actually no I don't know what happened to Brother...Do you?" He said hoping she did.

So Armstrong or whoever had called hadn't done what they were supposed to.

"He was attacked by the serial killer," Riza said. She decided it was for the best if she left out the other details... She didn't want Alphonse worrying more than he was already. "When the colonel and I arrived, they were still fighting."

Al was completely and utterly dumbstruck. He had no idea that Ed had gotten attacked by a serial killer. And Lt. Hawkeye wasn't giving him very much detail. That much he picked up on."W...what happened exactly? I know you don't want to tell me but, I really want to know. So could you please tell me at least what you saw?"

Roy walked down the halls, looking for Hawkeye and Al. He needed their advice on what to punish Ed with because he wasn't so sure himself. His dark eyes traveled the hall until he finally saw the large suit of armor and his lieutenant. He over heard what they were talking about and gave Riza the eye. Almost as if he were telling her to keep the rapist/molester part out of her reply. He didn't want Al worrying, plus nothing really happened to Ed in that way for as far as Roy could tell.

"It's for the best that you don't know all the details, Alphonse," Riza admitted. "If Edward would like to tell you, he will." And she left it at that.

Al understood that he wasn't going to get anything else out of here so he just dropped it and didn't ask anymore about it. "Okay I understand." He said thinking over the little bit of information he did recieve. _Wow Brother really did get himself into something big._

Roy walked up to the two, sighing greatly.

"Edward has woken up." He also gave a small glare towards Riza. Sure her pushing him to open up to Ed helped a bit, but not much.

"I have to talk to you both about how were going to punish him." Roy didn't like saying that Ed needed punishment. Hadn't he been through enough? "Nothing too serious. Just something."

"I'm sure the Furher would agree that Ed's been through enough as it is," Riza agreed. "Besides, being stuck in bed until he recovers will be punishment enough." _Especially,_ she added mentally, _if you told him the truth._

Roy sighed heavily. "I guess Ill have to have a talk with Bradley about all of this." Roy turned to Al. "Anything to add?" He asked the suit of armor. He had to get back to Ed sometime soon. He didn't want to keep the boy waiting. He hadn't exactly gushed everything he felt out to Ed. He only let a little out, and in response Ed let out a little too. Things were moving forward, but Roy shuddered a little. _I feel like a pedophile._

Al shook his head,"Nothing in particular...just tell me any new information so that way I don't get confused." He said, and noticed Roy's inpatient face. He would have smiled to himself if he could.

Roy nodded at both Alphonse and Riza.

"I'm going back to the room if there is nothing else that needs to be discussed. Roy walked back to Ed's room at a quick pace. He feared that the boy would slip back into a coma-like state. When he got to the door, he waited a while, took a deep breath, and walked inside, hoping to see golden eyes staring right at him.

Unfortunately for Roy, Ed had decided he had been tired and went to sleep almost immediately after he had first left. What could he say? Not only did he like to sleep, he was really tired, judging by the bags under his eyes. _Give me credit...I'm behaving...IN A HOSPITAL._ He thought in his sleep.

Roy sighed heavily, once inside the room. Ed was fast asleep, his machines still beeping around him. Roy walked up to the side of Ed's bed and sat down in the chair he had pulled up close to the bed also.

"I'm going to make sure you never get hurt again." Roy said, almost possessively, but in a good way. He stroked some of Ed's hair to the side of his face, so it didn't cover his closed eyes.

"Sleep tight, and don't die on me." Roy said, standing up from the chair, walking over to the window, and closing the curtains. He left the room once more, seeing that he couldn't do much more.

|.|

Ed stayed in that coma-like state for a week. The doctors had predicted he would stay like that for at least a month, but he was wrong. Ed had woken up and was complaining how no one was there to sign him out. Hawkeye or Mustang had to because they were the ones to admitted him there.

"I bet he's in his living room laughing about how I'm stuck here until he decides to sign me out himself!" He grumbled to himself annoyed, but truthfully he was kind of anxious to see him. He hadn't seen him in what felt like forever to him.

Ed's thoughts, meanwhile, were far from correct. Roy was actually at his desk, scribbling signatures furiously as he always did when he left things to the last minute. Riza understood, though, as she set a cup of coffee down on his desk. The colonel had been worrying about Edward, and she took that as a legitimate excuse to let the paperwork slide."I got a call from the hospital," she said, knowing full well that would get Roy's attention. When his head had shot up, she added, "Edward's woken up. It seems he's being a pain in all the doctors' asses."

Roy shook his head and laughed lightly.

"I guess that means he's well enough to be out of there. Shall we go?" Roy asked Riza, while standing up from his desk and grabbing his coat that was over his chair.

"I never got a chance to talk to Bradley. It looks like Ed goes without punishment." The colonel paced pass Riza. He was in an unnaturally good mood.

Riza drove Roy to the hospital.

"I'll wait by the car, sir," she said, knowing he'd want some alone time with Edward. He always did.

Ed crossed his arms,"For crying out loud! Can't you give me something better then this food from a box! FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT WALKING IN A GIANT CIRCLE!" He said talking to numerous nurses and what not. One had served him something that looked like it came from a TV tray box. Then another asked him to take a walk around the floor. He was getting annoyed beyond relief,"Leave me alone! Unless your going to tell me I can go home then don't come back!" He shouted being unreasonable like usual.

Roy nodded towards Riza and shut the car door behind him.

"I won't be long." Roy walked through the front doors of the hospital and saw a bunch of disgruntled nurses walking with different kinds of disgusting food on the trays they were carrying. He walked up to the front desk, asked the nurse sitting there for the check out papers for Ed, and filled everything out. The nurse sighed happily. Apparently Ed was one of the worst patients they had. "Thank you." Roy said to the nurse, and went off to Ed's room. He opened the door to the room, and walked inside.

Ed was yelling at another nurse in the room when Roy walked in, as soon as he saw him he stood on top of the bed and pointed an accusing finger,"COLONEL BASTARD! What took you so long! They've been feeding me dog food! DOG FOOD! They're trying to make me walk in circles all day! Freaking CIRCLES! What took you so long! I've been up for hours! HOURS!" He complained, he wouldn't be Ed if he didn't whine to Mustang.

Mustang twitched.

"It's called rehabilitation Full Metal! And I haven't been around to check you out of here because I have been filing a report on this whole fiasco." Roy sneered, stomping fully into the room, giving the nurse a glare so she would leave, and waiting until she was fully out of the room.

"Quit complaining, you're lucky to be alive." Roy held the bag he had been carrying out to Ed. "Here are some clothes. That paper thing doesn't suit you." Roy blushed, he had just now noticed how much the paper shirt/dress thing was revealing.

Ed looked at him with an annoyed face,"I look better in them then you!" He added then replied, "I would have been perfectly fine! I always am!" He said taking the bag. He took off the ugly shirt and replaced it with much better, there was a new scar that had formed on his chest. It was dark in the middle and lighter as it extended, "What's with that look? You know your kinda staring at me changing..." He said giving him a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry." Roy said, turning away immediately. "I will wait outside." He said, totally embarrassed that Ed had caught him looking. He started to walk towards the door.

Ed wore the grin of a child, and when he exited the hospital fully clothed with all of his things he began to circle Mustang as they walked down the hall,"Roy is a pervert! He can't get enough of me! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" He sang happily, enjoying the moment ever so much.

Riza shook her head as they approached the car. Nothing had changed.

"Perhaps you ought to stop that, if you don't want the Colonel to be arrested, and maybe kicked out of the military..." Pedophilia was a serious crime, and if Roy was suspected before Edward was eighteen... well, she hoped she didn't have to remind them both of it. Ed was jail bait. They had to face that fact.

Roy twitched, ready to snap his fingers and ignite everything around him.

"I am not a pedophile!" He yelled at the two, huffing in anger. He stood by the car and leaned on it. "Nothing will be said about anything." He then opened the door for Ed and then got into the car himself.

"Let's go Hawkeye." Roy ordered, closing the door of the automobile and checking in the rearview mirror to see Ed's face."I'm not some pervert..." He mumbled to himself. But no matter how many times he told himself that, he had to face the facts. He was in it for sure. Roy Mustang was a pedophilic pervert. "Just great..." He sighed.

Ed got into the car, wearing his content smirk. He was extremely pleased with what he had said/did. Not to mention already in a better mood because he was finally released. He wore a bigger smile when he looked at Mustang and whispered,"Aw Roy is just mad because I guessed right..." He then dropped the conversation and stared out the window blankly, his hair was down, because they had taken away his hair tie because he tried to fling it at a nurse.

Roy grumbled, staring straight ahead on the roadway. The car ride was silent until they made it to Ed's home. Roy got out of the car, helped Edward out also, and then spoke to Riza.

"I'm going to walk home after I'm done here, go on back without me." He then closed both of the doors and made sure Ed didn't fall over from his wounds on his way to the front door.

"You're a cruel kid, you know that." Roy said to Ed, not looking down at him, because he was embarrassed with himself.

Ed smiled,"But I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, now would I? But you know," His face had a slight blush on it and he looked in the other direction, "I never got to thank you. Although I hate to admit it, you _did_ save my life." He stepped up onto the front door step, it made his height just about equal with Mustang's height,"So thank you..." He got really close to Roy's face, and in an act of bravery placed his lips against Roy's.

Roy kissed back, but pulled away suddenly.

"Eh-uhm... I have to get back to work." He said, turning away immediately and walking off. He had already told Riza to go off without him and that he was heading home. Oh how he wished he hadn't said that at all. Now things were even more complicated. But this was not the end, only the beginning of their very odd relationship.

|.|

This is the end, I hope you all enjoyed (: reviews are welcome!


End file.
